A Name Without a Name
by koryssa-kory
Summary: A name as bad as Loveless; if not worse, Akihito has dealt with the pain of it his whole life but now that Asami's involved can he just grin and bear it like before? M for language and smex/rape and incest. COMPLETE!
1. Worthless

_**Worthless**_

"_There is no such worth in you…"_

~*~*~*~

Akihito gasped and sat up in his bed panting. Those horrible words' repeating in his head over again as he did so; there is_ no such worth in you._ He closed his eyes calming his breathing as he did. _No, it's wrong, it's wrong; I _do_ have value. _Akihito didn't even believe himself as he thought it.

"Nightmare?" A cool voice asked and Akihito jumped again.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed immediately fearing for his ass. Asami chuckled softly.

"Relax, I don't have time to fuck, I just came to check up on you." Akihito relaxed visibly at his words.

"Oh." The photographer glanced at his clock, it read three thirty am. "Don't you _sleep_?" Another chuckle met his words.

"I don't need to."

"Hn." Silence followed, Akihito's thoughts returned to his dream.

"So did you have a nightmare?" Asami asked again. Akihito shook his head.

"A memory doesn't qualify as a nightmare." Akihito told him, his tone telling Asami to drop it.

"What memory?" The photographer rolled his eyes; _somebody can't take a hint._

"'There is no such worth in you.' You aren't the only person who's said that to me you know." Akihito placed his hand on the back of his head, the gesture seemingly as if to hide something that was there underneath his hair. "However, that person knew what they were talking about, not just making a statement that happened to be correct." The boy said glancing at Asami; the man raised an eyebrow.

"'That happened to be correct'?" He asked. Akihito shook his head, not answering, after all, the information was need to know and Asami didn't need to know. A knock on the door kept Asami from asking further and he watched Akihito move to answer the door, a tall blonde stood there and greeted Akihito as if the two were very close; not many men would greet one another with a kiss.

~*~*~*~

Akihito pulled away after the quick peck he had exchanged with his visitor.

"Soubi, it's been a while!" He exclaimed excitedly, the long haired man chuckled in response and rubbed Akihito's head.

"Seems it has been." He commented pointedly, confusing Asami as Akihito blushed.

"It's none of your business; keep your hands to yourself!" He snapped. Soubi laughed.

"Sorry, however I am afraid I need your assistance. Due to certain circumstances I am unable to return home, may I stay with you for a while?" Akihito shrugged.

"If you don't think it'll be too awkward." He answered; Asami raised an eyebrow as Soubi smiled warmly.

"We're ex.'s not enemies; it'll be fine, besides…" He gave Akihito's head another rub. "We're both adults here now." Akihito turned and walked toward his room angrily.

"You're sleeping on the couch." He called over his shoulder the man stared at his back oddly, when the photographer received no reply he turned back and asked. "What's wrong, Soubi?"

"I thought yours was visible." Akihito stiffened and answered quickly.

"No, remember, you're thinking of when Kio gave me a haircut and basically tried to shave me bald, I couldn't even wear extensions for the longest time." He told the man.

"Oh yes, now I remember…"

"Night, Soubi." Akihito said pointedly. "Night, Asami."

"Night." The two men chorused as Akihito closed the door and locked it with an audible click behind him.

"Guess he doesn't want either of us in his bedroom." Soubi mused then shrugged. "But I have someone so I won't bug him, he must know that so…" He glanced at Asami and smirked. "It's you." He laughed softly and laid down on the couch. "Let yourself out when you like." Soubi fell asleep instantly.

~*~*~*~

Akihito flung open the door to his apartment the next day around twelve; he couldn't take the constant knocking anymore, even though he knew who was on the other side of the door.

Natsuo and Youji grinned at him evilly.

"_Why _can't you leave me alone?" The photographer begged; the Zero twins weren't on his favorite people list.

"Hey worthless!" They chorused. "Soubi told us not to go home and said he was crashing at your place so we decided to too!" Akihito groaned loudly at their declaration.

"No, you are not living with me, I refuse." He growled lowly. Youji and Natsuo exchanged smirks.

"Well," Natsuo began sliding to his right side and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You know…"

"We have _ways_," Youji said sliding to his left and copying Natsuo's action. "Of making you agree." Both of the Zero twins kissed his cheeks at the same time.

"_We_ aren't opposed to a threesome, but," Natsuo left off and Youji picked up.

"_Your boyfriend_ might mind." Akihito stiffened knowing full well exactly how the situation appeared to the guard Asami had watching him right now.

"_Fine!_ But you better explain this to him or I'll kill you." He said shoving the maniacal twins into his apartment and closing the door behind them and himself. He could practically _hear_ the guard dialing Asami outside.

~*~*~*~

The door opened before Asami even knocked and he found himself being greeted by the man named Soubi.

"Akihito said to tell you he isn't coming out of his room until the Zero twins straighten out the misunderstanding." Soubi told him with a smirk. "He then proceeded to mutter something about it not being safe for his rear." The long haired man stepped out of Asami's way and led him to where two boys sat on the couch looking bored with signs hanging around their necks that read 'Not to move or speak until they straighten out all the shit they've caused.' Asami raised an eyebrow at the signs.

"…?" The two boys looked up instantly, as Asami entered and watched them curiously.

"This the guy?" One of the boys asked Soubi and the man nodded. "Sorry dude, we just needed a place to stay, and blackmailing Aki's the easiest." He said shortly.

"Okay." Asami answered having heard everything that had happened on the way over, he did have Akihito's apartment bugged. The bedroom door creaked open and Akihito stuck his head out.

"Did you idiots tell him yet?" The two rolled their eyes and pulled off the signs in answer heading for his game consoles. "I guess that a yes." He said slipping out of his room. "Hey, Soubi thanks for watching those two for me."

"You're welcome." Akihito pulled Asami over to the couch and sat down next to the yakuza and Soubi sat on his other side with the 'Zero twins' sitting in the floor in front of them. It struck Asami that the position was almost protective, with Soubi sitting in front of the window and the boys sitting in a way that they could easily reach the door and Akihito was more than capable of jumping over the back of his couch; _like they're expecting an attack._ He shoved the thought aside quickly; _we'd know if Akihito was in danger before he would._ Asami turned his attention to the game being played on the screen; _Death Chase_.

____________________________________

AN: okay...so...this is my first chapter of my first crossover...what do you think? honesty is welcome, just...be gentle? ^_^


	2. Hopeless

_**Hopeless**_

"_Your name makes you completely and utterly invaluable..."_

~*~*~*~

Akihito yawned as he sat up, surveying the chaos in front of his TV. The zero twins were sprawled out on the floor with consoles in their hands, he was still leaned slightly up against a sleeping Asami and Soubi was leaned away from him also asleep. _How long have we been sleeping?_ Akihito looked at his clock; _shit!_

"Soubi! Soubi, wake up!" Akihito said shaking Soubi awake. "Ritsuka gets out of school in ten minutes!" Soubi bolted awake at his words, knocking a remote off the couch and startling the twins awake who complained loudly enough that Asami too woke up.

"Damn it, Aki, why didn't you wake me sooner?" Soubi cursed running for the door. "I'm gonna be late!" He shouted as he slammed the door behind him on the way out.

"Good luck dude." Akihito said and flopped back against Asami's chest. "I'm soooo tired." Asami chuckled softly at Akihito's antics.

"What's he late for?" He asked and Akihito shrugged.

"Picking up Ritsuka from school." The photographer responded calmly. The two boys on the floor looked at him.

"He's going to get Loveless?"

"Is he bringing him back here?"

"_Loveless is fun to mess with." _Natsuo and Youji chorused together. It was creepy just how sadistic they could be. Akihito laughed nervously and felt the blood drain out of his face; he didn't really feel safe with the zero twins when Soubi wasn't there, after all, they had no obligation to him. Asami shifted under him and the younger man turned to face him.

"Something wrong, Asami?" He asked curiously.

"I need to get back to work."

"Oh." Asami didn't miss the notes of disappointed and fear in Akihito's tone; his boy didn't want him to leave, needed him to stay. Asami nearly took it back but he had to go; he stood before he could change his mind.

"See you later."

"Bye." As the door closed behind him, Asami felt like he had just answered wrong to a very important question and that he couldn't take his answer back.

~*~*~*~

Ritsuka followed Soubi into the apartment he had never seen before.

"Soubi, where are we?" The sacrifice asked uncertainly.

"A friend's house." The indifferent answer his fighter gave made him even more nervous.

"A friend from Seven Moons?" The boy asked catching the hand of his older lover; the one who'd taken his ears.

"Well, that is where we met, but Akihito is…special." Soubi told Ritsuka, not really sure how to describe what Akihito was to the young boy beside him; not even sure that he himself really knew.

"What do you mean special?" Silence met the innocent question then he received his response.

"It's best to _show_ you." Soubi said and they walked into a room that held the zero pair and one other man.

~*~*~*~

Akihito watched as Ritsuka sat before him, shaking with rage and fear at what they had told him.

"I don't understand! I don't understand at all!" Ritsuka screamed. "How could this be happening?" He begged Akihito almost soundlessly. Akihito kept his face cold as he responded.

"It's happening merely because it _can_ happen; there is no other possible reason for it." He told the thirteen year old before him. His heart went out to the boy who was ten years his junior, but he couldn't afford sympathy now. Ritsuka held his face in his hands and took a few deep breathes to steady himself before meeting Akihito's gaze again.

"And you? How do you fit into all of this?" The boy's gaze had hardened; he could react later, he had information to gather now. Akihito smiled faintly at Ritsuka's question; a sad pained smile.

"My name…" Akihito began softly. "If you think yours is bad, Loveless, I assure you; mine is much worse." He stood and moved to the window looking out at the city lights on the dark landscape as he continued to speak to Ritsuka; giving him information that the boy most likely did and did not desire to know. He even knew Asami's guards could see him where he stood and continued to speak anyway. "Loveless, one without love; it's a horrible name." He turned and faced Ritsuka, hardening his own gaze to keep out his own emotions. "My name is Nameless, one without a name; therefore, one without a purpose. Isn't that a horrible name? I have no other half; I am merely a sacrifice that can be used by any fighter; much like you with Soubi. I have no fighter of my own; no one who is meant for only me. Loveless, Nameless; we might as well just have the same name." Akihito smiled again and Ritsuka felt his heart break with pain; this was someone else like him, someone else who had nothing; _how can we exist?_ "And how do I fit? I'm friends with Soubi and was to Seimei as well; that's how I fit into this. I have a duty to you because you are the one in truth this time, and as the zeros will stand with you, I see no reason to not stand as well." Ritsuka nodded and stood bowing to Akihito.

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay."

~*~*~*~

Asami crushed the cigarette between his fingers; Akihito's tone was replaying over and over again in his head. _If it's this bad I might as well not have left!_ He growled lowly in the back of his throat. Kirishima threw the door to his office open.

"Asami-sama! Down in the club! We have a problem!" The door opened again behind him to reveal another man with dark hair.

"_Hello, Asami."_

___________________________________

AN: fair warning here; i've read all of viewfinder i've been able to get my hands on but only the first 3 volumes of loveless, and while one of my friends told me seimei was actually alive i personally don't know anything about it so the 'bad guy' isn't going to be him. otherwise please read, review, and try not to leave scars! ^_^


	3. Dreamless

_**Dreamless**_

"_Anything you aspire to be; your name will keep it from you…"_

~*~*~*~

"How do you know my name?" Asami asked keeping the uneasiness out of his tone as he rose from his chair; Kirishima had his gun aimed at their intruder.

"_You don't need to know," _The voice was cruel and innocent at the same time, a façade that showed all it was meant to not reveal and Asami recognized the danger in the melodious voice as it reached his ears. _"Because you wouldn't understand anyway."_ Kirishima shuddered without meaning to and the stranger chuckled lightly but the sound was terrible as it met the men's ears. _"Tell me, what is in a name? If your name was different from what it is, would you be different or the same?"_ Another horrible chuckle. _"Seems like I've overstayed my welcome; any longer and he'll know I was here…"_ The strange man stepped back and turned to leave out the door he'd entered through, pausing before he left. _"Tell my boy that I can't wait to taste him again."_ The door shut behind the dark haired man as he disappeared, leaving both yakuza feeling relieved.

~*~*~*~

Akihito sat on the floor staring at the clock above the TV in his living room; 4:32 am. The five of them had stayed up talking till 11:30 before deciding the best thing they could do was sleep in the living room and take turns keeping watch, it was his turn and at 5:00 am Soubi got to take over…well, actually it should be Ritsuka, but Soubi had made it quite clear that he'd be keeping watch instead. Akihito yawned silently, Natsuo had been keeping watch before him and had decided it'd be funny to wake him up by quite literally trying to strangle him; needless to say he'd woken up quickly after that. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he stood to answer the door knowing if he so much as gasped the others would be awake and gone in an instant. He opened the door to see Souh standing there with a phone in his hand.

"Sorry to disturb you, Takaba-san, Asami-sama wanted to talk to you; seems there was trouble down at the club." He handed the phone to Akihito and turned his back to the younger man; it was the most privacy he could offer for the call; he'd already figured out something was up from the way the boy was acting.

"Hello?" Akihito said placing the phone to his ear.

"Akihito, is something wrong there?" Akihito shook his head before remembering Asami couldn't see him.

"Nah, we're good here." He heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "Did something happen there?" He asked recalling what Souh had said.

"Not much, a man came here and was acting rather odd that's all." Asami assured his younger lover reflexively, something told him that he should mention the man's words to him but he refused.

"Oh." Silence stretched on both ends of the call; Akihito finally broke it. "I need to go back inside and get some sleep." He said glancing at his watch; 5:00 am.

"Good night, Akihito."

"Good night, Asami." As he disconnected Akihito thought once more about telling Asami what was going on, but knowing his lover would be in more danger if he did kept his mouth shut; _he's done too much for me already, I won't ask more!_ He handed the phone back to Souh who bowed before returning to his post; Akihito went back inside and woke Soubi before falling into the oblivion of his dreams.

~*~*~*~

"_Why insist on this?" The cruel, sweet voice whispered in his ear. "Why insist on striving to save something? Hmm?" Akihito let out a whimper in response to the man's questions, mentally slapping himself for allowing the sound to escape as the man stopped all movements. "Did you say something, Nameless?" The thirteen year old felt relieved when the elder man said his name it meant he was still in a good mood; still…pleased. The dark haired man began moving again and the chestnut haired teen bit his lip till it bled to keep silent. _It's almost over; he's getting faster; it's almost over._ Akihito convinced himself the man suddenly confirming the thought as his hand reached around to pump the boy roughly. Akihito bit his lip harder. _I can't make a sound!_ The thirteen year old came without a sound and the man behind him followed immediately and the boy lay there without moving as his ears fell off beside him. "Oops, forgot to pull out before I came." The man said behind the broken boy. "She won't like this." He stood brushing off his jeans. "Well? Get yourself up brat." He said kicking Akihito in the ribs as he zipped up his pants._

"_Yes, Father."_

~*~*~*~

Akihito opened his eyes to find Soubi kneeling over him. The twenty three year old blinked in surprise.

"Soubi?" He asked, confused as to why the twenty year old man had found it necessary to straddle him to wake him. The man moved to get off him explaining as he did.

"You wouldn't wake up no matter how much we called or shook you." He said dismissively. "We thought it best to wake you." The photographer nodded in agreement; Soubi had been right to wake him; the next half of the dream was always worse. Akihito pulled himself to his feet and made his way to his bedroom to retrieve some clothes to change into for the day. He was mildly surprised when Soubi followed him into his room.

"Something wrong, Soubi?" He asked curiously and Soubi hesitated before responding.

"I collided with someone not four minutes ago; exactly when your nightmare started," He paused uncertainly before continuing. "Was your dream about Soulless?" Soubi asked; Akihito froze before turning to face his once lover and now friend.

"And if it was?" He prompted, knowing already what Soubi was going to say.

"Then I think our unknown enemy isn't as unknown as we'd hoped."

____________________

AN: okay so for all of you wondering why Akihito didn't have ears, you just got your answer; he was raped by his father! . I hear by give permission to all you deathnote fans to start writing his name down over and over again…once I give you the name of course! ^_^ come on, I gotta keep some secrets for a little while longer. Anyway, read, review, and try not to leave any lasting scars. Thank you!


	4. Peaceless

_**Peaceless**_

"_Because you have no other half; no one who shares your name…"_

~*~*~*~

Akihito felt something small and important inside of him snap as Soubi said those words.

"No; you're wrong…It _can't _be him!" Akihito shrieked shaking Soubi by the shoulders. "You're wrong! It is not him! It can't be him! I can let it be _him_." The photographer's voice got weaker as he rant went on. "Not him, not him; _never again him._" He whispered; his voice absolutely horrified as he denied what he knew to be true; Soulless was back, his father; Takarada Tenji was back…he should have been dead. Soubi wrapped his arms around the man before him who was once the innocent boy he'd loved. Even after he had been taken to the school, trained harshly, and assigned to Seimei, he had still watched over his once boyfriend from the shadows; keeping tabs on all the things done to him. Things Soubi could have stopped if he had just been there.

Soubi had read all the files brought to him since he broke up with Takaba Akihito, or rather Takarada Akira, when he was twelve; he'd lost his ears at thirteen. He bent his head down on the chestnut colored hair before him, knowing he could have saved Akihito when he was still called Akira.

"I'm sorry; I won't let him have you again." He promised softly and Akihito sat straight up and glared at him even as the tears continued to pour from his eyes.

"_No!"_ He told Soubi firmly. "Soulless is back here for _Ritsuka_ not me. If you promise me anything, swear to me you will save that _child!_" He hissed; _no one should go through that, no one should be happy to be raped simply because it wasn't their father._ It had no doubt scarred him when his father had raped him as a child, because even ten years later, when Asami raped him; he had been relieved. That it was not his father made him _relieved._ Soubi watched him carefully for several moments before nodding slowly, and speaking the words that no one could take back.

"_This I swear, to life and me, by my blood Ritsuka's free and safe for all eternity. As I breath he will be safe; as I live no harm shall reach him, and should this sacred vow be broken; death will be mine."_

~*~*~*~

Asami knocked on the door loudly; something felt wrong to him. A nagging feeling had filled him since his phone call to Akihito and had finally led him back to see the boy. Asami was only moderately surprised to see Soubi opened the door yet again for him.

He journeyed into the living room after nodding at the long haired blonde in acknowledgement. He was eager to see Akihito; the sooner the better; he paused as he saw yet another boy sitting in the living room where he had sat the day before.

~*~*~*~

Ritsuka turned to see who'd come through the door thinking that it must have been someone new that Soubi wanted to introduce. He stood as he saw Asami and bowed before introducing himself.

"Hello, I am Aoyagi Ritsuka; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said calmly. Asami bowed slightly in return.

"Asami Ryuuichi; the pleasure is mine." He replied calmly to the child before him. Ritsuka seemed satisfied with the answer and sat down on the couch once more. They heard an outraged shriek come from the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

"You damn twins! What the fuck are you doing in here while I'm bathing?!" Akihito shrieked at the twins who came into the room where Asami and Ritsuka were with satisfied smirks on their faces. They saw Asami and started laughing loudly.

"Hey, Akihito, your boyfriend's here!" Natsuo yelled and Akihito slammed into the room with only a pair of jeans on.

"I don't care. I am going to murder you." He told them in the barest hiss. Youji glanced at Asami.

"See? He is cruel. You've been tricked." The zero twin told him with an innocent smile and evil glint in his eyes. Asami _almost_ laughed but kept his face perfectly blank. Akihito rolled his eyes and then gave both the twins a dangerous look and said.

"I'm really close to saying I just don't give a damn." He hissed at them, the entire room froze and Ritsuka moved to Akihito and spoke quickly as if panicked.

"Y-you don't mean you're going to kick us out do you? We don't have anywhere to go." The teenaged boy looked alarmed at the prospect and Akihito shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to kick _them_ out; see how they like sleeping on the streets." Akihito hissed but something in his demeanor said it wasn't serious and everyone visibly relaxed. Asami knew something was wrong then and before he could open his mouth to ask Soubi entered the room and began talking to Akihito.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The long haired blonde asked frowning at Akihito. "You need your rest." Akihito shook his head in reply.

"I don't want to dream." The photographer answered firmly. Asami raised an eyebrow; Akihito usually enjoyed his dreams very much; _then again, if the zero twins are anything to go on it wouldn't be wise to 'enjoy' dreams with them around._ He mused.

"Dream or memory?" Soubi asked; Akihito smirked.

"Well they're interchangeable now aren't they?" Akihito answered; Asami was surprised by the reply. He had done a lot of horrible things to Akihito, but they had never particularly bothered the younger man, even when someone was killed in front of him he'd just cry and move on. _Nothing comes to mind that could give him nightmares if those things wouldn't…should this be a concern?_ Asami frowned slightly deep in thought and didn't even notice as Soubi watched him; analyzing what he saw and trying to decipher the dark haired man. Finally Soubi decided to lay all the cards on the table and see just what the yakuza could add to his deck. "Asami-san? Will you please join me outside for a moment?" Soubi asked with a clean and simple smile, Akihito and Ritsuka stiffened at the same moment; that smile and killed many people.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka murmured, it sounded as neither a question nor reprimand; Soubi gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"It is fine, Ritsuka." The blonde said, keeping his eyes on Akihito as he spoke to the boy; the photographer finally nodded and Soubi led Asami outside closing the apartment door behind them.

~*~*~*~

The door shut firmly and the blonde turned on the yakuza.

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

____________________________

AN: Soooo?? Good? Bad? Surely you can say whatever you like without leaving a scar right??? ^_^ Please review!

Also....I have one reviewer~!!!!!!!!!! My first reviewer to be exact; radcat38! ^_^ i reward her now with a cyber cookie and a black rose! thank you my dear for your wonderful review! ^_^


	5. Endless

_**Endless**_

"_No one can save you; no one can free you…"_

~*~*~*~

Asami frowned at the question.

"Do I need to?" The yakuza asked looking the other in the eye. Soubi smiled in response, the calm, clean smile that the others had feared.

"Do you need to keep Aki?" The blonde asked simply. "Do you need him to remain as he is now forever, with you only taking him at face value, or do you need to possess him completely?" As powerful as Soubi's word spells were, his normal words were as well. He wrapped a web around the man before him, taunting him with the knowledge that he himself did not want; but Asami had to know, Aki needed him to.

"I can keep a secret." Asami's gaze was cold as he watched the man before him, knowing the man was manipulating him and allowing him to do so.

"Thank you, Asami-san." Soubi gave him a true smile, the kind only Ritsuka and Aki had only ever seen, the kind he felt somewhere deep in his dead heart. He turned away from the dark haired yakuza and began to let him in only as far as he needed to go. "You know that Aki and I are ex.s, am I correct?" Soubi didn't pause long enough for him to answer. "I broke up with Aki when he was twelve years old, I went off to school and Aki stayed at home with his…parents to study with them. A year later the two of us lost our virginity." Asami raised an eyebrow but said nothing, inviting silently for the other man to continue. "I was taken by my teacher, he was quite cruel and it was part of the schooling program I was enrolled in. I had signed the terms and so it did not affect me to any real degree, but Aki was different. He was studying with his parents, specifically his…father." Soubi turned and looked Asami in the eyes as he continued. "Ritsu-sensei was _many_ things but he was _never_ that despicable!" Soubi clenched his hands so tight his nails cut the palms and they bled. "Ritsu-sensei _never_ forced me into a situation where I either died or found some way to keep my voice down while he quite literally tortured me." He laughed shortly. "And even if he had, he still was not my _father_." Silence stretched as Soubi ran through breathing exercises and Asami's gaze burned a hole in the floor at his feet only looking up when Soubi began again, as the blonde man laughed hysterically. "Aki actually _told_ me that he was _relieved_ when you raped him!" Soubi stopped and did more breathing exercises.

"Why did you not help him?" Asami asked his voice cold as he fought to keep himself from becoming enraged. Of course it explained Akihito's reaction up until that point, if Akihito was just happy Asami wasn't his father, why would he care what the man did to him? He didn't have anything else to lose; even his life.

"You think I didn't try?" Soubi replied calmly. "I could not physically get in any kind of position to defend him." Soubi shook his head tiredly as he leaned against the wall behind him. "But then, not four years ago I got a report saying that Aki's father was dead and Aki then moved here." He lit a cigarette and took a long drawl. "I wouldn't have come here if I had had a choice, he was moving on fine, but he was still willing to help out a piece of the past." Soubi eyes hardened. "Of course, that was _before_ we figured out who's put us in this situation. Turns out his _father_ wasn't as dead as we had hoped." Asami froze and then turned to Soubi slightly and asked.

"Akihito's father…does he have dark hair and a strange voice?" He asked; Soubi froze and looked at Asami with a scared expression.

"So he's here."

~*~*~*~

Akihito sat in living room where he and Ritsuka still remained. The zeros had run off after Soubi and Asami left to find some _fun_. Akihito shivered slightly when he remembered that their idea of fun always sent someone to the hospital. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thought and turned to Ritsuka.

"You've been taking all of this in stride…don't you have any questions?" Akihito asked curiously and watched as the younger boy bobbed his head in affirmation.

"I do…but I'm not sure I want the answers." Ritsuka murmured. Akihito nodded, he had once said the same and still occasionally did, but sometimes that wasn't the best course of action…_sometimes it gets you tied up and raped by your father then mother._ He thought briefly before shaking his head to be rid of the memories.

"It's still better to ask." The photographer told the younger scared boy. The teen nodded in agreement and several more seconds of silence passed before he spoke again.

"You…you were the one who received the information that I was being hunted…why was it you and not Soubi?" Ritsuka asked his violet eyes boring into Akihito's hazel ones. Akihito sighed.

"This question, huh?" Aki closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and explained. "Because Soubi didn't know what to look for, he's great at finding information after the fact but I'm good at finding information before that. This time he did pretty well, he found out as it started instead of when it finished. The difference between my information and his are best put like this; Soubi tries to watch everything at once, me, you, Seven moons, himself, and tries to track how they all relate to one another; so if you want to find a conspiracy go to him, but I look at just one thing, you, me, him, and Asami, I track you as individuals not as a unit, and while it takes more time and effort, less things slip through the cracks." Ritsuka nodded accepting the answer before asking his next question.

"So why didn't you try to warn us if you knew for longer?" He asked the older boy in front of him.

"Because I didn't want to meet you." Akihito responded honestly and continued quickly as Ritsuka got a hurt look in his eyes. "You are everything I used to be. Your parents are abusive and neglectful and you already know it's getting worse not better like you keep telling yourself it will. I know that, and I hate it. I don't hate you, I actually quite like you, but I don't want you to be like me. This won't get better, your mother isn't beating you because she loves you and I don't want to see what happens to you when you finally figure that out." Ritsuka nodded briefly and both boys fell silent and waited for the others to return.

~*~*~*~

Tenji leaned against the brick wall across the street from Akira's apartment. He smirked, delighted, as Soubi told Asami of his past…encounters with his son. He closed his bi-colored eyes, one lavender the other crimson; and hummed low in his throat remembering the last time he took his son.

_The teen moaned loudly as he was entered from behind roughly by his father. Tenji smirked at Akira._

"_You like this, Nameless?" He asked thrusting particularly hard into the eighteen year olds prostate. "Nice to see you've come so far since the first time. Used to have to silence these wonderful moans because you screamed too loud…now look at you." _

"_T-tenji!" Akira gasped as his prostate was struck again, the man hummed approvingly at the sound, he'd long ago taught Akira that it was rude not to respond. Tenji flipped his son over and chuckled at the boys expression. _

_Akira's eyes were half-lidded with pleasure and his face was flushed as he panted hard. His chest heaved with the strain it took to breath and his body quivered wonderfully beneath his father; Tenji couldn't be more pleased. The man caught Akira's arm and pulled the teen until he was riding the man._

"_Give me your best and I'll let you come tonight." Tenji purred sliding a cock ring on his son's erection, the boy whimpered but began riding him enthusiastically in a bid to gain release. The bi-colored eyes watched with amusement and allowed the boy to continue as his pleasure soared and he neared his peak. "Akira, remember what I told you to do last time?" The teen nodded vigorously and Tenji smiled and slide the ring off and he came inside the boy who followed him instantly._

"_F-FATHER!!!!!"_

As Tenji opened his eyes he glanced down at the bulge in his jeans, and smiled to himself, yes, the one thing he'd done that had ever truly scarred Akira was making him call him 'father' as he came, because Akira had always been careful to distance himself from their true relationship during the act. Tenji's erection throbbed again and he frowned.

"_I'll have to take care of that soon."_

__________________________________

AN: sorry I was gone so long! School started back last week and I'm a junior in high school and I have AP Lit., Spanish 2, American History & Government, and Chemistry and all of them assign me a boat load of home work every single night! (I'm actually blowing off my home work to write this) anyway, my updates probably won't be as frequent but I'll do my best and I promise I'm not giving up on this! Also, please review! I have one review for 4 chapters! I need encouragement! Thanks ^_^


	6. Selfless

**Selfless**

"_You are mine…"_

~*~*~*~

Asami and Soubi re-entered the apartment to see Ritsuka and Akihito sitting calmly together on the couch. Soubi spoke first.

"Tenji's here. He's the problem that Asami mentioned at Sion." The blonde watched Akihito carefully, the boy's face remained perfectly blank.

"Didn't we already know that?" The photographer asked, the painter didn't answer him. They had indeed already guessed that was the case. Ritsuka shuddered silently.

"Then he'll be here soon?" The boy asked, Aki looked at the boy evenly for a moment then turned his gaze to the window.

"Actually, he's already here." The monotone response caused everyone in the room to freeze. Akihito stared outside at the corner where his father had been standing only moments before. "And I don't think he's just going to watch much longer." Ritsuka let out a small whimper and Akihito gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ritsuka, he won't go after you."

"H-how can you be so sure?" The boy asked shaking. Asami suppressed a shiver as his lover chuckled darkly.

"Because I'm here and Soubi is under orders to protect you with his life as I'm under orders to protect him with my life."

"_What?!"_ Soubi shouted suddenly. "What do you mean you're 'under orders'?" Akihito smiled softly to himself.

"You're not the only one who trained with Ritsu-sensei." Soubi didn't have a chance to respond because the window shattered in that very moment.

"_Hello, Nameless."_

~*~*~*~

Souh and Kirishima heard the window shatter in Akihito's apartment and threw open the door rushing in with their guns drawn.

"…Fuck." Kirishima whispered staring at Tenji and paling. He'd been hoping not to encounter the man with the strange voice again. The man's bi-colored eyes shifted to Kirishima's and he smirked.

"_Not you."_

~*~*~*~

Akihito moved instinctively and stood in front of Kirishima as Tenji spoke giving his father a soft order as he did so.

"You will stay away from these men." The now photographer said firmly, placing himself between his father and the rest of the room's occupants. Tenji gave him an angelic smile that made Souh and Ritsuka, neither of whom had ever encountered him before, shudder afraid of what that smile foretold.

"_Takarada Akira, Takaba Akihito, no matter what name you give you will always be Nameless."_

"A statement of fact is a waste of breath; all who need know already know that information." The reply was carefully guarded, the tone speaking of a past of examining words to make sure none of them were wrong. It made both Asami and Soubi want to kill Tenji for teaching Aki to speak in such a manner. Tenji nodded approvingly.

"_Good answer; you've gotten better at this."_ The praise was cruel in its own way and Asami's blood began to boil as he recognized the taunt in the words.

"My teacher was the best." Aki's voice was devoid of any emotion, merely repeating the facts that were carved in his heart. "Shall we take this elsewhere, teacher?" Souh and Kirishima both snapped their heads around to look at the photographer in shock. The elegant and dangerous man nodded and Aki stepped forward and took his hand as it was offered.

"_To this agree, I shall."_ Tenji led his son to the shattered window and turned back to the room's occupants and smirked at Soubi. _"You still cannot save him, even though you swore you would. It is your own fault that you vowed to live and die for that child behind you, all because Nameless ordered you to."_ The pair jumped out of the window and disappeared into the dark leaving the group behind.

~*~*~*~

Soubi stood there; hands clenched, body shaking, and let out a howl of pain and rage loud enough to wake the dead. That he had given Akira back to that man.

~*~*~*~

Akira was hurled into an alley wall and Tenji was upon him immediately stripping him of his clothes. The twenty-three year old didn't protest, but then again, he never had; he'd never been so stupid. Not like his mother.

~*~*~*~

"_Oops, forgot to pull out before I came." The man said behind the broken boy. "She won't like this." He stood brushing off his jeans. "Well? Get yourself up brat." He said kicking Akihito in the ribs as he zipped up his pants._

"_Yes, Father." The teen stood and pulled on his clothes quickly and silently. Tenji watched till he was finished then grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs into light that was blinding after the near blackness of the basement._

"_Sweetheart? I have something to show you." Akira's father called cheerfully; completely unbothered by what was happening now and what had happened just before._

"_Coming!" Came his mother's happy reply. Akira stopped the whimper that threatened to escape at the thought of his mother finding out._

"_F-father, please, just tell her I did it with a girl." Akira begged softly. He knew his mother wouldn't like this, she wouldn't be able to take this kind of thing; she wasn't like his father. Tenji struck his son across the cheek without answering and then his mother walked into the room and froze at the scene before her._

"_Tenji? What's…?" Her face was horrified as she put together her son's missing ears, his bruised body, and blood stained clothes. "Oh my god, Tenji…" Her knees buckled beneath her and she slid to the floor. "What have you done?" Two silent tears slipped from her violet eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her eyes locked with her husband's crimson ones._

"_I was just giving Nameless his lesson. I thought I should tell you that I forgot to stop in time to leave him with his ears." Tenji told her and Akira felt tears slip from his eyes at the tortured expression on his mother's face._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispered to her. "I'm sorry." His mother's eyes refocused as he apologized, the words now tumbling out and she curled her hands into fists and stood slowly, her anger smoldering in her eyes._

"_Let go of my son, Tenji." The Soulless fighter unit raised an eyebrow to his sacrifice._

"_Amira, why such a tone?" He asked and Akira's mother took a step toward her husband._

"_Let go of my son!" She screamed, and lunged at him. Tenji threw Akira to the ground and his eyes flashed angrily and he reached out with one hand and caught her by the throat._

"_You dare defy me." His voice was cold. "No one defies me." He lifted his other hand and ripped out her right eye and swallowed it and Akira screamed._

"_Mom!" Tenji stood there till his wife was dead and turned to face the boy on the floor. His right eyes changing to violet as he did so and his voice layering._

"Let's get back to training."_ Akira didn't respond, his eyes died and from that point on he was no longer forced to be silent, but he would have done absolutely anything to regain that burden again._

~*~*~*~

Aki screamed in pain as his father entered him. Tenji was big, as big as Asami who had recently taken to preparing him instead of just forcing himself in; Akihito instantly wished he hadn't been so kind to him or the pain would have been easier to take. He felt his walls tighten around the large intrusion and he fought his body trying to force himself to relax but as Tenji began to move he knew it was impossible.

"I can't take this." He whispered without even realizing he'd said anything till the chuckle informed him.

"_Good isn't it."_ Akihito shuddered involuntarily as his mind picked out his mother's tones in her killer's voice. He glared at the crimson eye.

"It never has been and it never will be." Tenji hit his prostate dead on and Akihito moaned low with pleasure hating himself as he did so. The man smirked and gripped both of the younger's leg and spread them thrusting harder and faster into the little nub listening as the moans got louder and closer together.

"_Do you wish to gain relief?"_ The sinful voice asked Akihito and the boy bit his lip to keep from moaning yes and opened his eyes just barely to glare at the crimson eye once more. The man chuckled and leaned down biting one of Akihito's nipples gaining a scream from him as blood began to flow more freely. _"Well?"_ Akihito felt tears pricking at his eyes and banished them to the farthest corners of his soul. _Never for this man, and never for me._ Akihito bit his lips allowing his teeth to puncture the skin in a bid to lose more blood; he didn't care about living if it would rid him of his father. Tenji gave another thrust and came inside him with a loud grunt and aloud Akihito to slide to the floor of the filthy alley. _"Clean yourself up whore."_ With that Tenji turned to walk down the alley and Akihito stood to replace his clothes. A shot rang out and a body fell to the alley floor.

AN: sorry for the cliffy but the next one is the last chapter! ^_^ and also I'm really sorry about the long breaks in between chapters but I have school and I'm a junior in high school and I have AP Lit so I'm doing the best I can. Anyway thanks and please review and if I need plastic surgery when you're done I'm sending you the bill! Thanks!


	7. Lover

_**Lover**_

"I refuse. I am _free_."

~*~*~*~

Akihito didn't pause even with the pain burning in his back as he slid on is jeans and buttoned his shirt once again. He could tell he was bleeding but decided that he didn't care, didn't even care that the clothes he was now wearing were stained with blood and grime. He forced himself to straighten and turned away from the wall and faced the back of the alley where the body lay before turning to face the man that held the smoking gun.

"Nice shot, Asami." The photographer remarked carefully keeping the pain from his voice.

"I would have done it sooner…" The yakuza replied trailing off and Akihito nodded knowing what the problem was; he'd been in the way of the shot. Akihito didn't meet Asami's gaze, he couldn't force himself to knowing that the man had heard him moaning in pleasure while his father raped him again. Tears slipped from his eyes but he didn't acknowledge them, his hair fell in a way that covered his eyes so that Asami shouldn't have been able to see. He looked up as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "It's alright, it's alright." Asami murmured gently stroking Akihito's hair and the photographer realized he was letting out soft sobs. He gripped the yakuza's suit-jacket and buried his face into his lover's chest as his shoulders shook. After a while he pulled away.

"I fine now." He whispered softly, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming. Asami nodded but continued to watch the younger closely. Akihito began to walk slowly back to his apartment with Asami following close behind.

~*~*~*~

Natsuo and Youji met Akihito at the door when the two returned and Natsuo immediately turned and went back into the apartment and Youji led Asami and Akihito to the bathroom where the tub was already filled with steaming water before disappearing as all the others had already done.

Akihito undressed quickly and slid into the water biting his lips again as the torn skin burned worse and Asami placed both hands under his arms and lowered him gently the rest of the way into the bath. Akihito calmly pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and then didn't move. Asami quickly remove his Armani jacket and vest followed by his tie and unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up quickly before snatching the shampoo bottle and scrubbing Akihito's hair.

He worked silently for a few minutes, threading his hands through the boy's hair and massaging the scalp before pausing at the back of his head at the feel of ridges beneath the photographer's hair.

"What is this?" He asked. The yakuza's voice broke the silence that had held since they left the alley.

"My name." Akihito answered simply. "Remember? My father said it when he first greeted me." His voice held no inflection, no indication about how he felt about his now dead rapist father.

"Your name?" Asami repeated. "Takarada Akira?" He traced the letters with his fingers; he didn't feel a single 'T'. Akihito didn't answer him. Asami finished washing his hair and rinsed it quickly then moved behind Akihito and lifted his hair to look at his scalp.

_NAMELESS._

Asami stared at the word that appeared to have been carved into Akihito's skin.

"_I thought yours was visible…" "I broke up with Aki when he was twelve years old, I went off to school and Ski stayed at home with his…parents to study with them." "…It was part of the schooling program I was enrolled in. I had signed the terms…" "…that person knew what they were talking about, not just making a statement that happened to be correct." "We're both adults here now."_

"What is this about." Asami's tone did not allow it to be a question; it was a demand for information and his answer didn't come from Akihito.

"This is about the schooling program we were enrolled in." Asami turned to face Soubi who was lounged against the closed door behind him. The yakuza didn't know when he had entered the room, but Aki showed no surprise at his presence.

"You'll get in trouble if you tell him, Soubi." Akihito warned softly, Soubi shrugged as he pushed himself off the door and knelt beside the bathtub next to Asami.

"I care little what Ritsu-sensei thinks." He received no response and turned to Asami. "My name is Beloved and Loveless. When I served Seimei I was Beloved but when Seimei died he willed me to his younger brother Ritsuka and I became Loveless like Ritsuka. Conversely, Akihito is Nameless and his father Tenji and mother Amira were Soulless. My parents also shared a name just as Ritsuka's parents shared a name. We also all went through the same school, all except Ritsuka, Seimei was supposed to train him but now the job has fallen to me and I am in charge of his schooling." Akihito interrupted Soubi then.

"Please don't train him! I'd rather you had Ritsu-sensei do it." Soubi looked directly at Akihito.

"Why bother saying that when we both know I've already begun?" The painter asked. Akihito thought back to the fact that Ritsuka did not possess a child's features anymore, that his tail and ears were already gone and nodded mutely; it would kill Ritsuka to gain another teacher now, especially since Soubi had been going easy on the child. "The schooling we go through is very different from any you would legally encounter. The entire point is to learn how to speak quickly and effectively while increasing your thresh hold for pain. I graduated as the best in my school if Akihito had trained in my school he would have graduated second in our class." Asami nodded slowly.

"Now can I have the unedited version?" The yakuza asked. Soubi and Akihito both shook their heads.

"We'd have to kill you if we told you more." Akihito whispered. Soubi stood.

"We're leaving, even you men, Asami. You're the only two in this apartment tonight." Soubi left the room and closed the door behind him. Akihito finished bathing himself quickly and Asami left and prepared dinner for the photographer.

~*~*~*~

Asami felt Akihito wrap his arms around his waist from behind. The man didn't turn to face the boy behind him and Akihito pressed closer to him.

"Asami." His voice was soft and he pressed himself completely against his elder lover and Asami realized he wasn't wearing clothes.

"You should get dressed."

"Asami." He whispered again, a pleading tone in his voice. _"Please."_ It was the agony in the photographer's voice that made Asami submit to the request and he turned and folded Akihito into his arms kissing him gently as he reached behind himself and turned off the stove.

"Fine." Asami picked up the smaller boy and carried him into the bedroom gently laying him on the bed and licking the boy's nipples gently. Akihito whimpered and spread his legs easily. "No." He told his young lover firmly. The boy made a soft pleading sound and Asami repeated himself gently. "No." He kissed the boy's collarbone lightly, placing feather light touches all over his body. Akihito whimpered and moved to try and force Asami to press harder and bruise him. Asami remained patience and refused as kindly as he could each time compensating by stroking his lover's erection slowly.

"Asami…m-more."

"No." The boy's sob caught in his throat.

"W-why n-not?" Akihito's tears flowed freely as he sobbed softly begging Asami for more.

"Because it will hurt you."

"I-I don't c-care!" His voice had become weaker and Asami kissed his eyes and then his lips very gently.

"I do." He sped his hand up and sucked Akihito's nipples and listened as Akihito's moans grew closer together before slowly done.

"A-asami!" The boy complained and Asami kissed him softly on the lips slipping his tongue in and gently probing his lover's mouth before pulling away and whispering.

"I'll finish now." He took Akihito into his mouth and sucked on the boy's erection and swallowed his essence as he came. He lifted his head, his mouth making a small popping sound as the softened organ slid from his mouth and he pulled himself up beside Akihito and kissed him gently. "Good night, Akihito."

"Good night, Asami." Akihito fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Asami scrubbed his hair briskly, it had been a week since then and Akihito had moved into his penthouse. Soubi, Ritsuka, Natsuo, Youji, and a man named Kio were frequent visitors now and they always seemed to be discussing one thing or another in hushed voices and saying it was nothing when Asami asked and most times watching him closely as if waiting for something. Akihito often seemed almost hopeful but he never said anything about it. It was annoying, but Soubi had finally told him it was something to do with the school they'd attended.

Asami sighed and began rinsing his hair and paused. He ran his fingers over the back on his head again and traced the ridges he found there.

_N…_

_A…_

_M…_

_E…_

_L…_

_E…_

_S…_

_S…_

_NAMELESS._

__________________________________________

AN: AND THAT'S A WRAP!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome! My first ever fan fiction and crossover is complete! Thank you radcat for all your support and my many silent readers out there! Sooo? How did you like it? Please review this time; anyone can, because this is the LAST CHAPTER! *giggles* I think I'm on some kind of writer's high right now and I like it! Anyway, that's it for this one and I don't know what I'll do next soo… Maybe I'll do a sequel and maybe I won't, I certainly left it so I could do it either way, but…. If you review and I DO do another sequel I'll send you a pm and tell you when I start writing it!  See you'll next time!


	8. Petition updated

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

HeidiFox

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**AN: HeidiFox, you have been added. **


End file.
